Systems for connecting domestic electrical devices to a communication network and collectively managing the electrical devices using a controller, such as a HEMS (home energy management system), are known. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a system in which a controller (electric power management device) predicts the power usage of electric devices and conducts an energy-saving control on the electrical devices based on a set target.